


Thank God we're home

by Shambelina



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Returning Home, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shambelina/pseuds/Shambelina
Summary: Dan and Phil return from touring and they have sex. That's it, that's the plot.





	Thank God we're home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, I was just struck I with inspiration. It's just shameless smut I wrote on my phone the other night when I couldn't sleep. Sorry if it's shit or for any mistakes you notice.

“Ugh” Dan exclaims as they step through the door of their apartment, “thank fuck we’re home”.

Phil mumbles something in reply, that Dan doesn't quite catch, letting his suitcase fall to the floor by the door. Dan does the same. It was no surprise when the plane touched down, in Heathrow, they were greeted with torrential downpour. London in September. It was inevitable it was going to be raining. Naturally, they’re both slightly damp from the short walk from car to building, shivering slightly. Neither of them had thought to keep a jacket in their hand luggage; Mumbai had been a lot warmer than their current climate. 

They trudge through to the living room, now they’re home, fatigue draping their every move. Home at last. 

“Hello sofa” Phil says as he flops down into the grey seats, he lets out at soft moan as he does so; it was just so nice to be back. Dan heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He smiles at the unopened bottle of wine sitting there from before they left, momentarily thanking his past self for leaving it in there. Grabbing two glasses he heads back to the living room and joins Phil on the sofa. Phil smiles as he watches Dan pour them both a glass, settling further back into the cushions once he has his glass handed to him. Dan reclines next to him and they clink glasses together.

“We did it” Phil says after a long sip.

“We sure did." 

They’re silent for a long while, just quietly drinking, revelling in their accomplishments. It wasn't everyday that you returned home from a world tour. They had travelled so far, seen so much, done so much. It was incredible really. Dan had to pinch himself to remind him that it had actually happened. Yesterday they really were in Mumbai, a few days before that Hong Kong and before that New Zealand, Australia, Canada, The Philippines!

“Fuck” Dan says followed by a laugh.

Phil looks at him, eyebrow quirked. 

“We travelled around the whole fucking world Phil, what the actual heck?” Dan laughs again. There was a funny sort of surrealism to the whole thing. If he didn't have photographic evidence, he wasn't sure he'd actually believe they'd done it. Tell that fact to Dan ten years ago, he’d have straight up flipped you off and told you to stop fucking with him. Yet, here they were now, in a strange state of post-tour bliss and exhaustion. 

“Doesn’t feel real” Phil mumbles, too tired to think of anything really coherent to respond. He reaches across to put his wine glass down on the coffee table and sinks further back into the cushion. Putting his empty glass down next to Phil’s, Dan leans back against him and sighs, content.

“I’ve missed this” Dan mutters, picking up one of Phil’s hands in his own and tracing lazy patterns around his palm.

“Mmmm.” 

It was different being together on tour. While they still had their time together, it wasn’t as nice as being together at home. Relaxing in a hotel room, exhausted from the days show, thinking mostly of having to do the same the following day. It was not the same. Being on their own sofa. Their own bed. Not worrying about being too loud or worrying what the hotel room neighbours would think; especially if it happened to be another crew member. There were constantly other people around, not that they minded the company or the people they were with. It just would have been nice to have one day, just the two of them. It seemed every day they were on tour, they didn't get a day where it was just them. 

“Hey” Phil whispered, Dan looked up at him. Phil’s face was already slightly flushed from the wine, his lips pink and pouting a little, there was a light grazing of stubble across his chin and cheeks, and God was Dan attracted to him. “I’ve missed you” Phil added, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. It was gentle, just lips touching lips, moving lightly together. A well practised routine.

“We’ve seen each other every day for the past few months Phil!” Dan moves his head back slightly and smiles, normally he was the sappy one. Missing Phil if one of them just happened to spend the night without the other. He was always the first to say how much he was missing him.

“Well, yeah,” Phil replies shifting slightly so they were more comfortably slotted together, which inevitably resulted in Dan straddling Phil’s thighs “I’ve missed us then. Being like this with you in our own home!”

Dan leans down, joining their lips together again, deeper this time. A hint of urgency tugging lightly as their lips move with one another’s. Dan nips at Phil’s bottom lip, gently letting it slide between his teeth as Phil lets out a surprised moan. Kissing along his jaw, Dan slowly makes his way up to his ear lobe taking it between his teeth, tugging it lightly. His tongue darts out flicking across it's surface before he blows it softly.

“What else have you missed?” Dan whispers causing Phil to groan. He smiles, pleased with himself as he leans back to look at Phil. His cheeks are definitely pink now, his eyes dark, boring into Dan. 

“You want to know what I’ve missed?” Phil asks, he flips their position so Dans laying underneath him on the sofa. Hovering above him, a few centimetres from touching, Phil dips his head to Dans neck, his breath scorching. His hands trail down his chest, pinching a nipple through the fabric confines of his T-shirt as he goes. Finding the bottom of his top, he slips a hand underneath, dragging his nails slowly across Dan's bare skin, eliciting a shiver from him as he does so. Phil moves his lips across his neck until he finds his mouth, brushing their lips together, not quite a kiss. Their breathing is heavy, the only sound in the room, as Phil lowers his hips to meet Dan's body. Dan ruts up against him in response, their hips circling against each other, moaning ever so slightly when it creates just the right amount of friction. 

“I’ve missed being able to take my time with you” Phil whispers, repaying Dan the favour of nipping his ear as he speaks. Winding his hand down the contour of Dan's body, he slips his hand inside the waistband of his joggers. Lifting his hips at the contact, Dan allows Phil to slip his hand around, moaning as he grabs a handful of arse; pulling their bodies closer together. Dan hooks his legs around Phil's waist, both groaning at the increased pressure as he continues to thrust against Dan's body. 

Dan looks up at Phil cocking his head to he side, about to speak. He doesn't get a chance before he's cut off by Phil's lips crashing down against his own. The slow, languid pace of before vanishing as their mouths wrestle with each other. Phil still has Dan's arse in his hand, squeezing it lightly, he thumbs between his crack pushing lightly against his perineum. Dan bucks his hips up in response, a wave of pleasure crashing through his body.

“Bed” stammers Dan in between kisses. Phil nods against him and stands, pulling dan with him. They kiss each other hungrily, their bodies still flush together, neither one wanting to be the one that pulls away first. Phil slots his thigh between Dan's legs and he rocks against it, needing to find a release.

"Bed" Phil reaffirms as he pulls back slightly. Dan's face is flushed, lips swollen from kissing. Phil looks down to see the bulge in Dan's joggers; having to hold back a moan at the pure sight of him.

“Be right there” Dan mutters before rushing into the landing to where they had discarded their cases, rummaging around until he finds what he was looking for. He heads back to the bedroom, smiling widely as he's greeted by the sight of Phil bent over slightly, stripping himself of his clothes. 

“Why hello there” Dan says leaning against the doorframe, enjoying the view. Phil turns around, naked. Dan glances down at his cock, standing proud as Phil grins sheepishly from across the room.

“You’re wearing too many clothes” Phil remarks. Dan tosses him the bottle of lube, which for once Phil catches and starts to strip off his own clothes. Phil, without turning his back on Dan inches his way towards the bed, and lays down watching him, eyes heavy with want. Dan walks over, slowly, their eyes roaming the others body, hungrily, as if they haven’t seen each other in years. Dan deftly places himself atop Phil’s thighs. Phil reaches up and traces his thumb around the shape of Dans lips, he opens his mouth and sucks Phil’s finger inside without warning, swirling his tongue around as he does so. An unwarranted wave of pleasure jolts through Phil's body as he watches. Dan's cheeks hollow with the motion as he sucks around his thumb, Phil wishing it was his cock inside his mouth.

“Christ Daniel” Phil breathes out, his cock twitching, desperate for the attention. Dan smirks in response while Phil removes his finger from his mouth, sliding it down across Dan's chin and neck, flicking down to cross his nipple. Dan inches back on Phil’s legs so he can lean down, his mouth level with the tip of Phil’s cock. Brushing his lips against it once, he slips his tongue out roughly swiping it down his length. Planting a kiss at the base he pulls away, moving his head back to Phil's to kiss him greedily. Their bodies rocking against each other.

“Tease” Phil mutters against his lips.

“You love it” Dan quips, breaking the kiss. Kissing his way down his neck, he sucks one nipple into his mouth, tweaking the other between his thumb and forefinger. He dips his head lower until he's back where he started; kissing the skin around the base of his cock, sparking moans of frustration from Phil. He kisses up the length before taking the tip in his mouth, his tongue swiping over a bead of pre-cum. Phil’s hips buck involuntarily into Dans mouth, but Dan takes it. Taking Phil deeper, one hand holding his hips in place the other moving to cup Phil’s balls, his fingers dancing idly, Dan goes to work with his mouth. Sucking and Swallowing around him, his tongue laps where it can reach adding just the right amount of pressure. Winding his fingers around the base of his cock, he moves his hand rhythmically in time with his mouth. Glancing up at Phil, their eyes lock together. 

Phil’s pupils are blown wide with desire as he watches Dan bob up and down on his dick. Moaning particularly loudly as Dan brings his mouth almost completely off him; only to then be sucked back down into the tight wetness of his mouth, his hand twisting on every downward stroke. He watches hungrily as Dan's cheeks hollow with the pressure of sucking him in, moaning each time he flicks his tongue across the head. That image and the feeling of Dan desperately starting to grind his own dick against Phil's leg was almost enough to bring him over the edge. Phil runs his hands through Dan's hair tugging lightly and Dan moans against Phil's cock, the vibration surging through Phil, like electricity, he curls his toes in response.

“Dan,” Phil mutters “I’m gonna cum right now if you don’t stop that”.

Dan grins, his mouth still around Phil’s cock, he sucks him once more before popping off him and reaching for the lube. He offers it to Phil who takes it eagerly, making quick work of covering his first finger. Dan shifts his position slightly allowing Phil to snake his hand around behind him, pressing his first finger lightly against his hole. 

Dan's own needs had gone unnoticed while he was taking care of Phil and as such he couldn't hold back the gravelly moan that escapes his mouth as Phil presses his finger firmly inside him. Staring down at Phil he cant even begin to comprehend how lucky he had got in finding someone like him. He rocks back against Phil’s hand as he adds another finger, his dick demanding attention throbbing with the pleasure of Phil’s fingers working him open. Taking his own dick in his hand he leans down to give Phil a sloppy kiss before wrapping his hand around Phil’s cock and stroking them together. The feeling of Phil scissoring his fingers inside him was enough to drive him insane. It was so much, yet so little. A conflicting need of desire to be filled completely with Phil, nestled with the pleasurable intrusion. 

“Please Phil,” Dan moans as Phil adds a third finger “I need you to fuck me”.

Phil moans, Dan's words sending shivers down his spine. Removing his fingers he coats his dick as Dan moves above him, Phil’s tip pressing in against his entrance. God, he wanted this, he could barely hold himself back from slamming straight into Dan's body, his cock desperate to be inside him. He holds in a moan as he watches and feels as Dan sinks down onto him.

Dan's head tilts back and he moans as he takes Phil. He sinks down so their skin is flush against each other, taking time to adjust. The feeling of Phil inside him is everything. It feels so incredibly right, Dan can barely remember a time where he wasn't infatuated with desire for the man underneath him. He leans down and kisses his lips once I love you, he doesnt need to say it, Phil knows.

Phil’s fingers dig into Dans hips with the effort of fighting the urge to start moving just yet. Dan rolls his hips causing Phil’s fingers to press deeper into his skin, they would probably leave bruises but knowing Dan he'd get a thrill out of it the next day. Phil rolls his hips slowly, needing something and its all it takes for Dan to start moving atop of him. 

“You feel fucking incredible” Phil mumbles as Dan sinks down, as far as he can go, causing them both to moan. Dan leans forward, planting his hands on Phil's chest for leverage, he bounces himself up and down, fucking himself on Phil's cock. It's fire inside him as Phil's length stretches him more and more on each thrust. The pain and pleasure mingling together until Dan can't tell what's what, only knowing that if he could choose to feel like this forever; he would. 

“So do you” Dan agrees panting, god, had he ever agreed to anything more firmly in his life.

Phil begins to thrust up, meeting Dan's movements with his own, shockwaves powering through their bodies as the added pressure radiates through them both. He leans up to join their lips together, it was messy. Their mouths hungry for each other, their tongues dancing, their teeth clashing. It didn't matter. The only thing nattering right now, their desire to be touching each other, anywhere, everywhere.

Phil moans into Dan's mouth and without breaking contact flips them so Dan's underneath him, his legs lifted up, resting on Phil's shoulders. Phil holds himself up with the headboard as he begins to drive himself into Dan, harder. The change of position causing Dan to writhe and moan beneath him. Phil looks down at him, watching him come undone, a sight to behold. Moving one of his hands, he flicks over Dan's nipples pinching them roughly between his fingers. Dan's own hands gripping tightly onto the bedsheet beneath him, knuckles white with the strain of holding on, his cock red and throbbing on his stomach, pre-cum rolling out the head. Phil moves his other hand from the headboard and grips onto Dans hip as he brings his head down to his neck. He bites him, gently, before sucking his skin into his mouth lapping his tongue across the space there.

“This is what I’ve missed,” Phil utters between thrusts as Dan moans beneath him “fucking you into our bed, watching you come apart as my cock slams into you”.

“F...fuck Phil” Dan moans as Phil pulls himself out completely, only to slam himself straight back in again. He takes hold of Dan's untouched cock, his thumb swiping over the bead of cum, before he's stroking him up and down, in time with his thrusts. He shifts slightly so he's on his knees, lifting Dans hips higher with him, the change of position has him hitting Dan's prostate with each thrust.

Dan’s body quivers with pleasure, each push of Phil’s cock bringing him closer to the edge. There's white in the corner of his vision, he locks eyes with Phil, the only thing that matters as he pumps his hand back and forth on Dan's cock. He cant think straight, Phil's battering his prostate and its driving him crazy. Phil pulls him closer, thrusts hard against him swiping his thumb across the tip of his cock and Dan's coming. Eyes rolling back in his head as moans escape his mouth, cum stringing across Phil's hand and onto his own chest. He feels as though he blacks out for a minute, though he's aware of the constant stimulation to hs cock as Phil is gently stroking him through his orgasm, his thrusts in his ass barely wavering. 

Phil lifts his fingers to Dans mouth and he sucks them in greedily, swallowing down his own cum from Phil's fingers. Phil's thrusting becomes more erratic as he watches Dan lick him clean, mischief in his eyes, spent. He feels Dan's arse clenching around his cock, knowing he must have just hit his prostate again, as Dan whimpers, Phil is coming with a groan.

Spent, he collapses down on top of Dan, his legs finally slipping from phil’s shoulders, they both moan as the movement causes Phil's cock to shift, still inside Dan's arse. Their bodies are thick with a sheen of sweat as they lay there breathing heavily against each other for a few minutes. Phil's the first to move as he rolls of Dan, who whines at the sudden loss of fullness. Phil glances down at him and grins sheepishly, he grabs one of their shirts from the floor and cleans them both up with it before tossing it to the side and laying back down next to Dan. 

“Fucking hell Phil," Dan props himself up on one elbow and smiles down at him, in this post coital bliss he's filled with nothing but love and adoration for the man in front of him, "we need to come home from tour more often if you're going to fuck me like that".


End file.
